Commands
Say Also: say " This command lets you talk in character (IC). Use say "; to talk with your headset (if you have one). Use say ":h to use your character's job area specific radio channel. As well, use :h as a hologram (AI only) to talk through only the holopad. Channels: * :c Command * :n Research * :s Security * :m Medical * :u Cargo * :e Engineering * :g Used by Changelings ONLY. * :b Binary channel used by Cyborgs and the AI Mechanic emotes can be used through say *, though these have to be implemented into the game. Whisper Also: whisper " You whisper. Anything you say will only be heard on tile adjacent to you. With every tile between you and the listener, the listener will see more random asterisks instead of letters. Me Also: Me " You display a custom emote that you wrote. That means, whatever you write after you click enter (or Space) will be in the message unless you erase it. OOC Also: ooc " Use OOC if you want to say things Out of Character to every player. Remember to not say things regarding the current round, and if such things are said nonetheless, to not use the knowledge in-game. Hear/Unhear OOC Toggles the OOC channel. If you unhear it, you won't see any massages said with the OOC command. Admins can disable the OOC channel for everyone. If the OOC channel is unheard by/for you, you will still see admin OOC text. Adminhelp Sends an OOC message which only admins can read. The admin can answer with a PM directly to you. You can reply to a adminPM by clicking on the name of the admin. Use this to report griefers and other rulebreaking stuff. Report bugs in the Bugtracker. Notes This is your character's memory. If you are the Traitor, you can look up your objectives and your Uplink passcode. If you use freedom implants, the emotion to active it is automatically noted here as well. You can add text yourself with the Add Note command. Add Note This command allows you to add text to your character's memory. You can look at the text with the Notes command. Pull Also: right click and choose "pull". Use on any object (characters included) to drag it behind you. You don't need an empty hand to do so. If you drag a cuffed character or monkey, they can't move. Point Also: right click on a tile, choose one of the objects/characters and click "point". Displays a red arrow that points on the appropriate tile and displays a message "Name points at Name/Character Name", both of which can be seen by any player whose character has your character in their line of sight. Examine Also: right click on an object/character and choose "examine". Gives you a description of the object or of the Character and what he has in his equipment slots, except for the pockets. List Installed Modules Only if you are a Cyborg. Lets you equip and unequip any object that is part of your chosen module. You can equip and unequip up to three objects simultaneously. The first time you use this command, you have to choose what module you want to equip. Call the Shuttle Only if you are the AI. This command lets you call the shuttle without the need of a Communications Console. Note: The AI can't send back the shuttle. Only humans can do that. It's a safety precaution. Lockdown Only if you are the AI. Triggers every fire alert at once. Track with Camera Only if you are the AI. This command switches your camera view automatically to the camera that is closest to your selected target. IF the target is not in the view of any of your cameras, the game will check every 5 seconds until the target moves into view, you use the Cancel Camera View command, or move the camera. The game will display a notification if the target is not in view. Cancel Camera View Cancels viewing a camera or observing an object/person. Useful for when you cannot exit a certain screen. Teleport Only if you are a Ghost. This command lets you teleport to the various locations on the map. Observe If you are a Ghost, this command focuses your camera on a character (or monkey, or other ghost). Use the Cancel Camera View command to abort. Vote Used to start a vote or to vote if a vote was started. There are two kinds of votes: *Restart: If more players vote for yes then for no, the round will be restarted. *Change game mode: You can vote for a game mode. If the majority of the players vote for one game mode the round will restart and load this game mode. If no majority is formed, the vote will leave the game as it is (No Change). If the majority votes equally for multiple game modes, this will create a tie and the game mode is randomly chosen between those. Change mode votes are disabled during the round. Who Displays a list with the byond keys of every player currently logged in. Adminwho Displays a list with the byond keys of every Admin currently logged in. Respawn If respawn is enabled (it never is) you can use this verb to, well, respawn. Toggle Soundscape Exactly what it says on the tin. Rules Opens the rules window. Changelog Opens the changelog window. Category:Guides for New Players